


Cross Border Heroes

by Mark_C



Category: Smallville/Spider-Man Crossover
Genre: Action, Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_C/pseuds/Mark_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary: Lois, Chloe and exchange photographer Peter Parker cover an exhibit opening in both Metropolis and Toronto. Unfortunately, trouble arises in an unexpected form.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Lois, Chloe and exchange photographer Peter Parker cover an exhibit opening in both Metropolis and Toronto. Unfortunately, trouble arises in an unexpected form.

Summary: Lois, Chloe and exchange photographer Peter Parker cover an exhibit opening in both Metropolis and Toronto. Unfortunately, trouble arises in an unexpected form.

Disclaimer: Smallville is owned by the CW and DC comics. Spider-Man is the property of Marvel comics. Not a penny is being made from this work of fiction. This story is meant for the enjoyment of all and to bring two fantastic characters together.

* * *

  
**Cross Border Heroes**

"What's the matter, Peter?" Chloe asked her sad looking friend.

"It's nothing," Peter replied as he, Chloe, Clark and Lois walked towards the _Daily Planet_ after celebrating Lois' new internship. While it wasn't her first day, the four of them had not been able to get together until then.

Peter had seemed fine during lunch, but he had rather quiet by the time they finished.

In a low voice that only Clark could hear, Lois asked him, "Has Peter said anything to you about why he's acting so mopey?"

In an equally low tone, Clark replied, "No, he hasn't. I think its best that we leave him alone and if he wants to talk, he'll come to one of us."

Before entering the _Planet_, Clark gave Lois a quick kiss on the cheek and bid the three of them goodbye as he had a journalism class to get to.

Seconds after they enter, a voice that seemed to come from heaven itself shouted, "Sullivan, Lane, Parker!! In my office, now!!" The voice came from Perry White, the editor-in-chief of the _Daily Planet_. Perry had held that position for a little over a year and ran the _Planet_ like a well oiled machine.

"Right a way Mr. Jameson… I mean Mr. White," Peter replied as the trio made their way to Perry's office.

Perry gave Peter a quizzical look at his remark, shook his head and then continued on his way to await their arrival.

"I wonder what our glorious EIC has in mind for us," Chloe pondered.

"Who knows, but the good thing is that he wanted the three of us," Lois answered. "Maybe this will get Peter out of his doldrums."

Chloe's response to her cousin's last comment was a nod as they made their way to Perry's office with Peter right behind them.

A few minutes had passed by the time they arrived at Perry's office.

"Take a seat you three. I have an assignment for you," Perry told them as they did what he told them.

"What is it Mr. White?" Peter asked, wondering why he was with Chloe and Lois since he was only a photographer.

"First, don't call me Mr. White. My father was Mr. White. That also goes with 'sir'. Perry will do just fine," Perry began. "Second, I would like to say that I'm impressed with the work you three have done. Especially you, Parker. Some of those pictures you've brought in are outstanding. How do you come up with those fantastic shots, I have no idea but you're talented, kid and I like that."

Perry's praise made Peter smile inside because he knew that he would never hear anything like that from J. Jonah Jameson no matter how many brilliant photos he brought in.

Perry then continued, "Thirdly, Sullivan and Lane, you two have been churning out some good articles. That one you did about Lex and that Fisk character from New York was outstanding."

"Thanks, Perry but we can't take all the credit for that one," Chloe chimed in.

"That's right, we did get a little help from Clark and the pictures that Peter took helped out as well," added Lois.

"Yes, Mr. Kent did an excellent job. He didn't bury the lead and you four worked very well together on that piece. Any way, your next assignment starts tonight. There's a charity gala over at the Metropolis Museum of Natural History showcasing some jewels that were worn by Cleopatra. The exhibit will be heading to Toronto for a few days before returning. I want the three of you to cover the gala tonight and then go to Toronto and cover the events that will take place at the Royal Ontario Museum there," Perry finished.

"It doesn't sound like an overly difficult story to work on," Lois said.

"It shouldn't be. There are some rumors flying around that there may be an attempt to steal those jewels either before they make their way to Toronto or when they get there. If that happens, I want you three to bring me the story. Got it."

"Yes, sir," the three stated in unison.

"Good, before you leave, my secretary will give you everything you need for your trip to Toronto. Oh, the gala tonight is formal so go there looking your best. That means a tux for you Parker and whatever kind of formal wear you want to wear, ladies. If you don't have any questions, that's all."

Peter, Lois and Chloe took a quick glance at one another and no one had a question for Perry, so they got up to leave.

As they were about out the door, Perry had some final words of wisdom, "One more thing, stay out of trouble and that means you, Lane."

Chloe giggled at that remark.

"I got it, Chief," Lois said as exited the office, with a slight smile on her face at her closing remark to Perry.

"And don't call me, Chief!!" Perry shouted.

Both Lois and Chloe laughed as they headed to the secretary's desk to get everything arranged for their trip to Toronto.

"I'll catch you guys later," Peter told them after he got everything he needed for Toronto.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked with a bit of concern.

"Just up to the roof, I need to clear my head for a bit."

"Do you know what's bothering him?" Chloe asked Lois with concern.

"I don't have a clue, Chlo," Lois began. "I asked Clark that just before we got here and he didn't know either. But I'm going to find out, right now."

Lois then went in the direction that Peter did, the stairs heading up to the roof of the _Daily Planet_. When she got up to the roof, Peter was nowhere in sight.

"Peter, you up here?" Lois shouted, still not able to see him after a quick look around.

"I'm up here," Peter answered her.

From where Peter's voice came from, Lois surmised that he was above her. With a glance above, she saw Peter sitting a top the globe of the _Planet_.

"Ahhhhhh!" shrieked Lois, "Damn it, Peter! I hate when you do that."

So not to scare her anymore, Peter stood up and did a triple flip in the air and landed next to her.

Peter then said, "I thought you would be used to people with powers, Lois especially knowing Clark."

"With you, it's different. I'm so use to seeing you in costume instead of you exhibiting your powers so freely."

Both Lois and Clark had found out that Peter was Spider-Man a while after Peter began to work at the _Planet_. Peter had also uncovered Clark's abilities and because of that, there was a bond that formed between the two and because of that, they became good friends.

"Being so high up, I didn't think anyone would see me," Peter said.

"I can understand that, but what's bugging you? You've not been your friendly neighborhood self for the past few days," Lois asked.

"Well, I haven't heard from MJ in a while. Ever since I've been here, we've been able to stay in touch by phone, email or the occasional visit. The last I heard was that Mary Jane was up for some kind of modeling job."

"You really miss her, don't you?"

"Uh huh, maybe I'll get in touch with her before we leave for Toronto."

"Now that's the spirit. You feel better now that you got that off your chest?"

"Yeah, thanks Lois."

"Your welcome, let's head on back in now."

They made their way to the roof access when Peter asked, "Lois, do you know a place in Metropolis where I can find a tux?"

"Sure, Chloe and I will point you in the right direction," answered Lois as the door closed behind them.

**To be continued...**

* * *

That's it for the first chapter. Please leave a review, I like to hear what you think about this story. Constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not. 


	2. Enter the Sandman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously in Cross Border Heroes…
> 
> Lois, Chloe and Peter were given an assignment to cover a new exhibit at the Metropolis Museum of Natural History, but that was only half of the assignment. They would also cover the same exhibit when it goes to Toronto. The story continues…

When Lois and Chloe finished up at the Planet, they took Peter to find a tuxedo for the charity gala that was to take place that evening. They dragged poor Peter from one formal wear shop to another. Had he known what he was in store for him, he would have asked Clark to help him. He hoped that his spider-sense would alert him to trouble and give him the excuse he needed to get out of this, but there was nary a tingle. _Doesn't look like Metropolis needs any help from your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_, he thought. Luckily, his torture would be short-lived.

The three interns made plans to meet at the museum shortly after 7:30 to set up their coverage of the event. Peter grabbed a quick bite at Sbarro's, showered, and was on his way to the museum via the Spider-Man express, still the quickest route. He carried his rented tuxedo on its plastic-covered hanger, hoping that it would not get wrinkled during the trip.

In no time, Peter had arrived at the museum. A quick change in a nearby alley, his press pass in hand, and he was at his appointed destination. Lois and Chloe arrived shortly thereafter, and together, they made the rounds, intermingling with the crowds. Peter took several shots of the guests while Lois and Chloe gathered quotes.

"Good evening, Madame Senator," Peter greeted Martha Kent. "May I take your picture?"

Martha returned Peter's greeting with one of her own, "Of course you can, Peter. And please, call me Martha. You don't have to be so formal around me."

"I'll try, but my aunt and uncle raised me to respect my elders so don't be surprised to hear a few, 'Mrs. Kents' along the way."

"How is your aunt?"

"Aunt May is fine, I stay in touch with her as much as I can. She really enjoyed meeting you while you were in New York. If you are ever in the neighborhood again, she'd really like to see you."

"I would like that. Who else is covering this event?"

"Lois and Chloe are covering the story while I'm tackling the pictures. Would you mind if I take another picture for the… Clark?" a bewildered Peter said as he saw Clark approach with a drink for his mother.

"Glad to see you, Pete," Clark said as he shook Peter's hand. "I was wondering what sharp-shooting shutterbug the _Planet_ would assign this job to. Who's working with you?"

"I was just telling your mother that Lois and Chloe are covering it for the _Planet_. Lois will be happy to see you here."

Before Clark could respond, a young woman approached the podium and signaled for attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she began. "My name is Barbara Thomas, and I'm the assistant curator of the Metropolis Museum of Natural History. In a few moments, you will see the most amazing exhibit to have ever graced this humble museum. But first, I would like to introduce our curator, Patricia Reuber."

There was a polite round of applause for Ms. Reuber as she stepped to the rostrum and prepared to address the attendees.

"Thank you, Barbara. First of all, I would like to thank all of you for coming this evening. The money we raise tonight will aid not only the Cleopatra exhibit, but our entire collection of ancient Egyptian artifacts. What you will see tonight, ladies and gentlemen, took decades to find. So, without any further adieu, I give you… the jewels worn by Cleopatra, Queen of the Nile!" On cue, Ms. Thomas promptly removed the bright-colored cloth coverings from the two display cases in front of the podium.

The guests oooed and ahhed as they craned their necks to get a good view of the priceless collection of gems, rings and earrings worn by the most beautiful monarch in all antiquity.

The journalists in the crowd swarmed around the displays while Peter and other photographers began taking pictures.

"Excuse me, Ms. Reuber but is there a piece missing?" Chloe asked after noticing an empty spot in one of the cases.

"As a matter of fact, yes." replied the curator.

"So, what happened to it?" Lois inquired, tape recorder ready in her outstretched hand.

"It's right here, ladies and gentlemen," Ms. Reuber replied extending her hand to the left as a model that was dressed as Cleopatra appeared from behind a curtain, wearing an exquisitely crafted emerald necklace. The model really looked the part, right down to the braided dark hair, the Pharonic headdress, and the dark rouge around her eyes.

Amid sustained applause, flashes filled the room as every photographer took snapshots of the lovely Cleopatra and her necklace. Peter was able to get some very close shots of the model, and to his surprise, he got a wink and a blown kiss from her. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he did a double-take and realized who the model was.

Chloe, Lois, Clark, and Senator Kent made their way over to where Peter standing, still transfixed on the one-time consort to both Caesar and Antony.

"Hello? Earth to Peter, are you there?" Chloe asked, as she waved her hand in front of Peter's face.

"Huh? What?" Peter responded after recovering from his shocked stupor.

"You spaced out there for a bit. What happened?"

"I just found out who 'Cleopatra' is." He turned back toward the Queen of the Nile, greeting her with a smile. "Hey there, pretty lady. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I was hoping to surprise you, Tiger and it looks like I did," the faux Queen replied.

Peter motioned for the others to join him. "Lois, Chloe, Clark, Mrs. Ke- , excuse me, Martha, may I present, live from the tomb, Mary Jane Watson."

"It's nice to see you again, Mary Jane," Clark said as he shook her hand.

"I'm delighted to see you too, Clark, all of you," answered MJ, happily.

"How did you end up with this gig, especially out here in Metropolis?" Chloe asked.

"To make a long story short," Mary Jane explained. "The museum got in touch with my agent to see if I was available to do this showing and the one in Toronto next month."

"That sounds wonderful, Mary Jane." Martha said. "I hope you have a nice time in Toronto,"

All of a sudden, Peter's spider sense began to tingle.

"Excuse me," Peter said, his eyes registering grave concern. He quickly headed off to find out what triggered his alarm.

Once outside the reception area, Peter noticed a shadowy figure beating a hasty retreat down a corridor. Making sure no one was around, Peter slipped out of his shoes and crawled up to the ceiling to give chase. Unfortunately, he ran into a dead end. He quickly let go of the ceiling and dropped to the floor, confident that no one had seen him, but confused by the intruder's apparent disappearance.

He returned to the celebration, unaware that a small stream of sand was making its way through a nearby vent.

* * *

  
_Later that evening… _

"Thanks for coming with me tonight, Clark," Peter said, wearing his Spider-Man costume as they stood atop the museum's roof. "I usually work alone but I have the feeling I could use an extra pair of eyes,"

"No problem. Webhead," Clark replied with a chuckle. "Anything I can do to help."

As Spider-Man prepared to remove a vent cover, he heard a sharp, "ahem," followed by an even sharper feminine voice. "What are you two doing up here?" Lois demanded.

Clark and Spider-Man looked at each other as though they had been caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar.

"Okay, Lois, you got us." Spider-Man began. "Earlier this evening, something set off my spider sense and I went to check it out. I saw what I thought was some guy running, but when I followed him, he'd just vanished. So, I thought I would check the place out tonight to see if what I saw was real or not."

"I'm here because he asked me to help him," Clark added.

"What about you Lois? Why are you here?" Spider-Man asked.

"I thought there was something going on the way you left us earlier tonight," Lois replied with a sly grin. When Clark disappeared and the ever amazing Spider-Man showed up, I knew I had a story. So, I followed Clark up here."

Spider-Man was about to say something when his spider sense went off again, this time even louder. "There's something going on inside," he explained hastily. Lois, please stay up here and out of sight because I have no idea what it is."

"No way, wallcrawler. I can handle myself just fine, I am an army brat after all."

Spider-Man extended his hand toward her and pressed his palm. "I'm really sorry Lois. Come on, Clark. Let's go."

"Oh no you don't. You two aren't leaving me behind." Lois tried to take a step toward the vent Spider-Man and Clark had crawled into but she couldn't move. She took one look at her feet and was shocked to see what had happened to her. Her entire right leg, shoe and all, was stuck to the roof by some sort of goo. "Why that lowdown, dirty, wallcrawling weasel. I'll get him back for this."

Once the made it out of the vent shaft and onto the museum floor, Clark told Spider-Man, "You do know she's going to get you."

"I hope she'll thank me. In the meantime get back, there is someone here and it's not a security guard."

One of the guards assigned to the Cleopatra exhibit was down. As Spider-Man hurried over to check on the man, Clark suddenly cocked his head. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, I do," Spider-Man replied. "It's coming from… oh, no." He ran back toward the exhibit.

"Tend to the guard while I find out who our mystery guest is."

Once inside the exhibit room, Spider-Man crawled up to the ceiling and flashed his spider signal over the would-be thief. Getting a good view of the intruder, it didn't take long to know who it was. The man that he saw was Flint Marko, but he is most commonly known as Sandman.

"Hey there, Sandy-boy," he taunted. "You don't call, you don't write, and I thought we were buddies."

"You're out of your jurisdiction, sheriff," the Sandman thundered as he threw an oversized fist at Spider-Man that barely missed but left a sizeable hole in the wall.

"Nyah, nyah. You missed me."

An enraged Sandman then started throwing punches as hard as a wrecking ball at the web-slinger. Luckily, Spider-Man was able to avoid most of the villain's assault even though he got clipped by a couple of wild shots. One of those had missed its intended target and had accidentally set off the alarm.

"Give it up, Marko. The cops are on their way."

"No way, wallcrawler. I'll find another way to get what I want. But here's a nice parting gift for ya."

Before Spider-Man had a chance to react, Sandman delivered two rock-hard blows that sent him flying into Clark, who had happened to enter the hall at that moment.

"Catch you later, Spidey. Next time you may not be so lucky," Sandman mocked him as he morphed into a whirlwind of sand and disappeared through the ventilation system.

Spider-Man did not get up.

Clark hurried over to where Spider-Man lay. "Come on, Peter, snap out of it!" Clark said, desperately trying to rouse his friend.

"What the hell happened in here?" Lois asked. God only knew how she had gotten free of the webbing.

"Some type of sand creature was here and he went a couple of rounds with Peter here."

"How is he?"

"I'll be alright," Spider-Man said, finally coming around. "We need to get out of here and fast."

"Can you make it, Pete?" Clark asked.

"I'll be fine."

Spider-Man took a couple of steps and then stumbled. Clark and Lois each grabbed an arm as he pitched forward, preventing him from falling on his face, recovering his wits, Spider-Man spun a web and all three of them were able to make their way out. He was then able to lower everyone down to street level in an adjacent alley. Knowing full well that Peter was still too disoriented to get around they took him to her car and they drove him back to the apartment where he was staying for the duration of his internship with the _Daily Planet_. On the way, Clark called Mary Jane and told her what had happened. She told him that she would be there as soon as possible.

True to her word, Mary Jane was there as they arrived. She assisted in getting Peter inside and upstairs without anyone seeing him in his Spider-Man costume. With Lois's help, she managed to bandage him up and put him to bed.

"Can I give you a lift home, Mary Jane?" Lois asked.

Mary Jane shook her head. "I'll need to stay here and look after him."

"Okay, then," Clark interjected. "If Pete feels up to it in the morning, we should probably talk about what to do about the museum."

**To Be Concluded...**

* * *

  
**AN:** Well, that does it for Chapter 2. So, stay tuned to the spine tingling conclusion to this crossover tale. I really like to hear what you think so please leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome but no flames. 


	3. Canadian Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously in Cross Border Heroes…
> 
> Lois, Chloe and Peter cover the unveiling of the exhibit. They run into Clark and his mother while there. To Peter's surprise his girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson is there as a model for one of the pieces. Later that night, Peter and Clark go back to the museum to check on something Peter witnessed earlier. The duo, along with Lois find out that Spider-Man's foe, Sandman wants to steal the jewels that belong to the exhibit. Spidey and Clark thwart his efforts but Peter gets banged up because of it. Now, the conclusion…

Peter was back to his old self the following day, thanks to some TLC from Mary Jane. Even though he was sore, Peter went about his work at the _Planet_ and attending classes at Met U along with Lois and Chloe. The article had a full description of Sandman that Peter provided to Lois and Chloe. He told them that he happened to see someone enter the museum and followed him inside. It wasn't until Peter got a picture of the supposed thief that he knew all too well who it was.

The best thing about their article was that it made the front page. Both Lois and Chloe were very proud of their accomplishment.

Over the next several days, Clark and Peter as Spider-Man continued to watch over the museum in case Sandman made a return appearance. Fortunately, Sandman was a no show.

The following week was the same way, no Sandman. In a way, that was a good thing as the Metropolis Museum was preparing the exhibit to be shipped to Toronto, where it would stay for a few weeks and then return to Metropolis.

As the exhibit was being prepared to ship, Lois and Chloe were at the museum to get more information for their article. Peter was there as well, taking pictures of every item as it was being packed.

Once the three of them got all that they needed, they each headed home to prepare for the flight to Toronto. As luck would have it, Mary Jane, as well as the exhibit itself, would be on the same flight. Peter left word for Clark that he still thought that Sandman would make another attempt at the jewels and if he was able to join them in the Great White North, he could use his talents to prevent the sandy villain from his theft attempt.

Before leaving for the airport, Peter got a call from Clark and he told him that he'd meet them in Toronto. He also told Clark that they were flying Air Canada and that they were staying at the hotel that was part of the Rogers Center. Peter even let him know what time the flight was supposed to arrive and that he could meet them at the hotel sometime later that night or in the morning.

Peter and the girls took off from Metropolis airport about mid-afternoon while relaxing the whole way. Every so often, Peter would feel his spider-sense tingle.

"Peter, is there something the matter?" Mary Jane asked as she noticed that he was a little on edge.

"I'm fine, MJ. It's just…" Peter lowered his voice as he continued, "my spider-sense has been going off every once and a while during the flight. It's not a strong, steady one – it just comes and goes."

"Then it's probably nothing, Tiger."

"Probably, but…"

"Just let it go, at least for now, Peter, and enjoy the flight to Toronto," Mary Jane told him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"You know, I could really get used to this," Peter happily told the girls as they rode to the hotel in a cab.

"Do you mean having all of your expenses paid for?" Chloe asked.

"Uh huh. Back at the _Bugle_, ole skinflint Jameson is so tight with the purse strings that you almost have to pay your way to whatever story you're covering."

They all got a chuckle out of that as they arrived at the Skydome Hotel. It didn't take long for them to check in and head to their rooms. Some strings were pulled so that the girls were able to share a room together and that Peter was staying right next door.

After getting settled in, Peter planned on taking in a few of the sights around Toronto and as luck would have it, he ran into Clark.

"Nice to see that you made it. Did you have any trouble finding the place?" Peter asked.

"No, it's just lucky that I know that the Blue Jays play here," Clark replied. "Do you think we could catch a game before heading back home?"

"Sure, we can probably watch one from my room. It has a very good view of the ball field or I think we can get some tickets from the box office. Let's take your stuff up to my room – you can stay with me."

"Thanks, Pete."

After getting Clark settled, Peter decided that they should go over to the Royal Ontario Museum just to keep on eye on it. Peter also wanted to get the 'lay of the land' just in case Sandman made an appearance so that both he and Clark would be ready for him. They spent a good part of the night looking after the museum with no sign of trouble and then finally decided to head back to the hotel to get some rest and prepare for the opening of the exhibit the following day.

* * *

  
_Royal Ontario Museum_

The next day, Lois, Chloe and Peter went to the museum to talk to the curator about that night's unveiling. Mary Jane went with them to go over what the curator would want her to do that night. Not one to be left out, Clark tagged along.

Lois and Chloe talked to museum curator Theodore Logan while Peter took some pictures of what was currently being displayed as part of the exhibit. In the meantime, Mary Jane was busy getting instructions from Mr. Logan's assistant, Jenna Knight on when to make her entrance to show off Cleopatra's necklace.

While he finished taking pictures, Peter noticed something odd about one of the displays.

"Clark, can you come here for a second?" Peter asked with bewilderment.

"Is something the matter, Pete?" Clark asked, curiously.

"Do you remember seeing something like this when the exhibit was back in Metropolis?" Peter pointed out a small replica of a pyramid.

"No, I don't recall seeing this there. Why?"

"There just seems something off about it."

Peter and Clark went over to where Lois and Chloe were talking to Mr. Logan.

When they were finished talking to him, Peter asked this question, "Mr. Logan, is that pyramid over there part of the exhibit? The reason I'm asking is because I don't recall ever seeing it being displayed back in Metropolis."

Peter pointed out the pyramid to him and they all went over to take a look at it.

"No, it's not part of the original exhibit, Mr. …"

"Parker, Peter Parker."

"Again, it's not part of the exhibit but I thought it would add to the theme of it. Luckily it arrived a couple of days before the display. There's not anything wrong with that is there?"

"Of course not, Mr. Logan. I was just curious about it. Thank you for your time."

* * *

  
_Royal Ontario Museum – Evening_

Just like in Metropolis two weeks ago, several people had gathered to take a look at Cleopatra's jewels. The event got started without a hitch with Theodore Logan unveiling the jewels and then Mary Jane appearing in full Cleopatra regalia to show everyone the crown jewel of the display, Cleopatra's necklace.

Peter was taking pictures of Mary Jane while the crowd applauded when suddenly his spider-sense tingled. As he scanned the crowd, he was able to get Clark's attention to come over to join him.

"We got trouble, Clark, my spider-sense is going off to beat the band," Peter told his friend.

"Can you pinpoint where it's coming from?" Clark eagerly asked.

With a nod of his head, Peter and Clark went in search of the source danger. No one paid attention to what the two young men were up to, which made their looking that much easier.

"Damn, I should have known. Take a look, Clark," Peter said as he pointed to a now dissolving pyramid that was moving toward the jewels. "No wonder I had a bad feeling about that thing."

"We better warn the…" Clark was saying before he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"I'll take those jewels if ya don't mind," Sandman said to Mr. Logan as he reformed from his sandy composition.

Very quickly, Peter and Clark ducked into the nearest men's room. Peter began to change into his Spider-Man costume, he noticed that Clark was doing the same.

"What are you doing?" a bewildered Peter asked.

"My mom came up with something that I can use to help you," Clark replied as he was now decked out in a blue form fitting suit that had a pair of red shorts on the outside with a yellow belt. To complete the ensemble he had a pair of red boots. "What do you think?"

"Not bad, but what about your face? Someone will probably recognize you."

"I've got a mask right..." his hands rummage through his jacket pockets and turned them inside out. Clark froze and turned to Peter, his eyes wide. "It's not here. It's gotta be in the hotel room."

"Never fear, the amazing Spider-Man is here," Peter said as he fixed a cowl for Clark out of webbing.

They each put on their masks and headed out to stop Sandman.

* * *

"Oh no, you don't," Theodore Logan told Sandman. "The police are on their way and there's no way you'll get those jewels."

"That's what you think, pallie," retorted Sandman as he formed a sand block on one of his fists and pounded Logan with it, knocking him out. He then proceeded to smash several display cases and took out their contents.

With the cases no empty, Sandman approached Mary Jane. "You just saw what I did do that guy. Just hand over the necklace and nothin' will happen to you, girly."

Mary Jane then took the necklace off and was about to hand it over to him when a strand of webbing snagged it and pulled out of her hand.

"What the… not _you_ again!!" Sandman angrily exclaimed.

"I knew you would try again but this time I have some backup with me," Spider-Man said as he pointed to his cowled friend.

Chloe and Lois did a double take and said to each other, "Clark?"

"You ain't gonna stop me, webhead, nor your friend," Sandman said as he sent a wave of sand toward them.

The two heroes easily dodged the attack, while the crowd screamed in terror as they made their way to the exits.

Clark was able to make it over to where Lois and Chloe were. "Make sure everyone gets out alright."

"Sure, but be careful," Lois told him.

"I will."

"How did Spider-Man wind up in Toronto?" Chloe asked, puzzled at the wall crawler's presence.

Clark quickly explained, "Peter had a feeling that Sandman would make another attempt to get the jewels, so he got word to Spider-Man that he would be needed."

"Alright, then how did you get involved and what's with the outfit you have on."

"I thought that if Spidey showed up, he might need a hand. So, I had this suit created just for this kind of thing."

"Your mom made it for you, didn't she, Smallville?" Lois asked with a smirk.

"Yes, she did. Now, let's get you and everyone else out of here," Clark replied as the girls left to help people out of the museum.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man was trying to stay out of his archenemy's clutches. The size of the room that they were in made it difficult for the webheaded wonder to move. Because of that, he got nailed by a heavy hit from Sandman.

"Are you alright, Tiger?" Mary Jane asked in a soft voice as she helped Spidey to his feet.

"I'm fine. Just get out of here and with Clark's help, we'll put Sandman back in his sandbox," replied a confident Spider-Man.

With a nod of agreement, Mary Jane met up with Lois and Chloe to help everyone out of the museum.

Once everyone was safely out of the museum, Spider-Man and Clark commenced their plan to get Sandman out of the museum. The first part was for Clark to get the jewels that Sandman had taken from the cases.

"Gimme that necklace, webhead!" Sandman shouted out.

"Come and get me, first," Spider-Man replied as he swung his way out.

"You can run but you can't hide from me."

As Sandman chased Spider-Man, Clark was able to use his super-speed to take the jewels away from Sandman.

"Hey, that stuff is mine!!" Sandman angrily growled out at Clark.

"I don't think so, this belongs to the museum," Clark replied.

"I'll get that stuff back over your dead body."

Sandman was in hot pursuit of his adversaries.

Now that they were out in the open, Spider-Man and the masked Clark Kent were now able to hit Sandman with everything they had. Unfortunately, Sandman could do the same and he did just that when he threw a couple of cars at both of them. Seeing that some of the people that evacuated the museum were in the way of those cars, Spider-Man snared one in his webbing while Clark was able to catch the other one and place it back down on the street in one piece.

That gave Sandman the opening he needed and he began to clobber both of them with his rock hard, blocked fists. Luckily, Clark was able to shake the blows off really easily but Spidey wasn't as lucky, as the latest hit sent him flying.

"How are we going to stop him?" Clark asked as he helped Spider-Man up.

"I've got some special web fluid that I've used on him before and I just happen to have a batch ready to use," Spider-Man said as he replaced his web cartridges with new ones that had that web fluid.

Just as the wallcrawler was about to use his webbing, Sandman realized what he was about to do.

"Not this time, webs," Sandman happily said as he jammed Spider-Man's web shooters with sand.

"Damn it!" a frustrated Spider-Man exclaimed as he tried to unclog his web shooters.

Seeing that his arch foe was busy, Marko took the time to take another shot at the two heroes and flung them several feet away.

Watching the battle, Lois got an idea on how to stop Sandman a whistled both Spider-Man and Clark over to her. Clark bought them some time by using his superior strength to disperse Sandman over their battlefield.

"I think I have an idea on how you can stop him," Lois told them. "Since Sandman is sand, Clark could use his heat vision to turn him into a glass statue."

"Won't that kill him?" Clark asked with concern.

Spider-Man eagerly replied, "No, it's happened to him before and hopefully this will be the last time. Good idea, Lois."

"Yeah, Lo," Clark added with a wink.

"Thanks, guys. Uh oh, here comes trouble," Lois said as she took cover from the oncoming Sandman.

"Now I've got you two right where I want you," Sandman said as he had the heroes cornered.

"I don't think so," Clark said as his eyes turned bright red.

"Oh, I think… Argh!!" Sandman screamed in agony as he was hit with Clark's heat vision.

In no time at all, Sandman was a statue of glass.

A few minutes later, the a detachment of both the Royal Canadian Mounted Police and the provincial police arrived at the scene. They easily found Sandman with all the jewels that were taken and a note that saying in detail what had happened. The note was signed: Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and his amazing friend.

* * *

With Sandman in custody, the gang had a chance to relax and catch the ballgame that Clark wanted to see. While Chloe decided to stay behind to put some finish touches on her and Lois' article, the others went to the Rogers Center to watch the final game of a 3 game series that had the defending American League champion Detroit Tigers play against the hometown Toronto Blue Jays.

"Too bad the Jays weren't playing the Metropolis Monarchs. I would have loved to have seen them play here," Clark said after he took a bite from his hot dog.

"A ballgame is a ballgame, Smallville. Besides, seeing the AL champion Tigers is a treat," chimed in Lois.

"Plus, we got the best seats in the house," added Peter as he, Clark, Lois and Mary Jane sat high on some webbing several feet above the highest seating deck where no one could see them.

"The price was certainly right," Mary Jane said as she snuggled up next to Peter.

"You got that right, MJ," Lois agreed as she too snuggled up to Clark.

The four friends enjoyed the ballgame and each others company as they saw the Tigers roar out of the gate to a four to nothing lead after the first inning and the lead grew as the game continued.

"Clark, could you see if they have the score of the Metropolis Meteors and St. Louis Cardinals game on the scoreboard?" Lois asked.

"Sure thing Lo," Clark readily agreed.

Using his recently acquired telescopic vision, Clark read off what was going on in that ballgame to her. "It looks like there was some excitement in that game, Lois. The Meteors starting pitcher, 'Gabby' Veatch pitched a no-hitter against the Cardinals today in their 5-0 win. Plus, right fielder M.J. Clark hit for the cycle for the Meteors."

"Yes!! I hate those Cardinals. It was good that both Veatch and Clark had good games today but they rarely have bad ones."

They stayed at the Rogers Center until the final out was made in the 10-2 Tigers victory but they waited until the park was cleared out before leaving.

"Well, I guess it's time to go and check on Chloe," Peter said after he lowered everyone down.

"By the way, you two were amazing today," Mary Jane told both Peter and Clark.

"I agree. The article should be spectacular with those pictures Peter took with his automatic camera. Not to mention the story Chloe and I put together," Lois added. "You two deserve something for your efforts today." Lois then gave a wink to Mary Jane.

"What kind of something?" Clark asked.

"This," both Lois and Mary Jane wrapped their respective boyfriends in their arms and gave them passionate kisses.

"Now that's something I could get used to," Peter happily said as he came up for air.

"Me too," Clark chimed in.

**The End**

* * *

  
**AN: **That's the end and I hope you enjoyed this wonderfully team-up. All that is left is for you to leave a review to tell me what you thought about this story. As always, constructive criticism is welcome but no flames, please. 


End file.
